


The sounds of rain

by Softrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, First Time, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, My First Fanfic, Nervous, Sub Morty Smith, Top Rick, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrick/pseuds/Softrick
Summary: Morty loves Rick, and Rick trys to make a move.





	1. A nights rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER so don't kill me. But some tips and pointers are much appreciated ^~^

Morty's bed hurt. Well I wouldn't really call it a bed, more like a metal frame with little to no cushion on it. His bed lied right next to the window in his room. The night sky looked beautiful, tonight was a full moon and it lied just in the right spot to have the light come through the window onto Morty's bed. His back ached in pain As he layed there. the bars pressing into his back. he didn't want to get up and go lay on the couch in the living room cause well. . . He was to scared of Rick seeing him. Morty has had a crush on Rick for years but only recently began to realize it. He would look at him and gaze into his eyes as he was driving, getting lost into them like they were a whole new world he just is aching to discover.

'Fuck why is my mind so fixiated on Rick" he had thought to himself, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. deep down he wanted Rick to know, know that his body had been aching for him late at night. Morty turned and look up at his alarm clock sitting on the window seel. '3:00 am' he had been laying in bed for hours trying to sleep, but despite the bed being uncomfortable, which he grew used too, Rick was swarming his thoughts.

Rick had woken him up early that past morning to get his help retrieving a package and deliver it to a friend of Rick. Surprisingly it was a simple mission. they hadn't been on many dangerous missions in a good month or two. morty kind of missed it. He loved the moments where Rick would save him. When he'd be crying yelling for Rick, and for him to save his helpless body.

A tight feeling began to erupt in lower region. Morty hadn't noticed it though, being to wrapped in his thoughts. He would kill to tell Rick his feelings, but in the world they lived in, them being together would be wrong. Morty truly believed that his own grandfather would hate him for him confessing his feelings. He's to scared to loose Rick, he wants to go on millions of adventures and grow old with Rick. Well, older with Rick.

Morty sat up in his bed, legs dangling over the edge. Though he was 17, Morty still was a bit short. His growth spurge didn't really effect him all that much. He didn't mind though, he loved to stare up at Rick and get lost into he eyes without him noticing. Glancing back into the windows frame glaring at the clock, '3:30'.

"Fuck," he thought aloud. he had school the next morning and couldn't waste time thinking about Rick when we should be getting rest. Morty got up, still not taking notice to the tent resting in his now tight boxers. Walking across the room looking into the tall mirror he had pinned to the wall directing across the room from his bed. He got close to it looking into his eyes, going back and forth from one eye to the other.he had bags forming under each, not big ones, but ones that were noticeable. He looked sick. He felt sick too.

Finally, after looking at himself in the mirror for what seemed like an hour. Morty realized the hard on that had formed in his boxers. His face was burning red as he realized why. "Rick," Morty moaned, Gently strocking over the cloth.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but man did he love the feeling. Going back to his bed, Morty had layed down and began removing his boxers. His length popping out hitting his stomach as he let out a low pitch moan. He couldn't help it, he needed to sleep, but with this he wouldn't be able to. Grasping his length in his hand he began bobbing his hand slowly up and down his shaft, wrapping around the head and lowering back down repeating this method, letting out low moans trying to keep quite afraid of waking anyone up. "Oh god. .," Morty trailed off leaning his head back and arching his back. The thought of Rick in his mind pumping his length as he began going faster. He shut his eyes imagening Rick touch him. "You like that?" Rick spoke.

"Yeah. .," Morty moan out louder then his previous moans. Morty began moaning louder coveejng the noise of his bedroom door slowly opening, letting in a small Ray of light from the hallway. Morty hadn't noticed the light or hearing the door open due to him being a moaning mess and his eyes squeezed shut.  
"R-Rick!," Morty moan loud, cum squirting out of him onto his stomach and on the underpart of his chin.

Rick watched through the frame of the now fully open door. Morty slowly reached on the side of the bed for some cloth to wipe himself off with. Rick moved slowly towards him making little to no sound handing Morty a rag the was in the inside of his jacket. Morty began to open his eyes rubbing his chin and stomach when his face went completely white.  
"RICK!" Morty yelled jumping, back pressed against the back frame of the bed and frantically grabbing his blanket clovering his sweaty body. Rick just stood there over Morty not making a sound. "Rick. . I'm so sorry. . I-I I didn't want you to -" Morty trailed off tears forming in his eyes,and falling down his burning red face. Rick reached out pulling Morty's chin up. Still no word coming out of his mouth. Morty was now sobbing, tears streaming down his face. Thinking he was disgusting, he wanted to die. This was the last thing he wanted Rick to see. He must hate him, be so angry with him trying his all mighty to not knock him down onto the floor in disgust. "Morty. . I know," Rick finally spilled out softly.  
Morty's gaze now lied upon Rick's pink glazed face. He had been watching the entire time he had thought to himself. Rick had seen him this whole time! He must be wanting to leave and to never look back. Morty's thoughts quickly getting worse and worse making it look like a full stream was pouring down his cheeks and falling onto the blanket spread across him.  
Morty being to get caught up in his thoughts not taking to realization that Rick was slowly inching closer and closer, until it was too late. Morty's eyes widen as Rick's breath ran onto his lips only inches away from each other. Rick's face was now fully a bright red, the moon light now casting onto him Morty stared into Rick's eyes, his eyes were glowing from the light casting in from the window. Rick drew closer an closer lips just centimeters from touching Morty's, when a loud buzz begins to fill the room. His eyes closed from the shock and when they opened again Rick was gone. Morty was just dreaming.

Morty looked down towards his crotch noticing the huge bulge in his underwear. "Fuck," Morty said aloud. He was finally so close to Rick, more closer then ever. and it was all a stupid dream.  
Morty stood up reaching for the alarm clock pressing down a button on top making the obnauxious buzzing noise to come to an end. Looking at the clock reading '7:54'. "SHIT," Morty yelled out. He was running late.

Morty quickly ran over to his closet, tripping and falling face first onto the slick wooden floor. His socks made it really hard to run on this type on flooring. He sprung up reaching into his closet grabbing a yellow shit and a pair of jeans throwing them on and running out the bedroom door, down the stairs, almost falling again, and into the living room. Morty quickly pulled on his shoes and put on his backpack and ran out the the front door not realizing Rick sitting at the table behind him staring right at him as he was in a rush. Rick had noticed the bulge in his pants. As Morty ran out the front door a puzzled looked fell over Rick's face. Pushing it off thinking Morty probably had a wet dream about Jessica. Standing up and walking to the garage


	2. There's no point in pain

Class was boring, same old stuff Morty already new. Morty walked up to his locker, spinning the dial right then left then right again onto digits, then pulling the locker open. He pulled books out of the locker and into his bag and took books from the class he was just in and placed them back into the locker.he thought there was no point carrying all his books at once hurting his back. There was no point to put himself in pain. He closed his locker and proceeded to walk toward his next class.There was no point of putting himself in pain,this thought echoed in his mind continuously.

Hours passed, and school is out, the bell rang and the students rose from their seats and flowed out the class rooms going towards the parking lot to either be picked up or drive themselves home. Morty walked towards the parking lot not knowing if he was being picked up or walking home, he didn't mind either or as long as he got to get home finish his homework and relax. Rick thinks school is pointless, no point being in it when he was with the smartest man to live, Morty thought. But he liked going to school cause he was able to see his friends, but he wasn't going to tell Rick that cause Rick would just tease him about it.

Looking around he saw no familiar vehicles, not his dad's car nor ricks. Normal Rick didn't pick him up, but rarely it happened, normally when Rick wasn't drunk off his mind and feeling nice, which like I said rarely. Morty sighed and turned and began walking home when he heard a loud horn go off right behind him. Morty spun around, turning to see who had scared the shit out of him. But to a pleasent surprise it was Rick. Through the glass you could see Rick laughing nonstop seeing the look on Morty's face when he scared him. Morty climbed into the passenger side and setting his backpack to the side as Rick began to drive off.

"I looked and I didn't see you, how'd you get there?" Morty asked Rick. He responded, " c-cloaking device I installed m-morty*uagh*, so, so that people can leave me the fuck alone"

Morty gazing into Rick's eyes, they looked so nice. So peaceful, Morty loved it when Rick was sober, he was more kind, rick isn't nice at all but he's a little more when sober. Thoughts about his dream over flooded his mind. Rick's breath falling upon his face, his lips parted just slightly as he moves closer and closer to his own face. Lips just moments away from touching. ."m-morty, stop staring at me*uagh* it's giving me the creeps." 

Morty blinks back into reality and realizes he is still staring into Rick's eyes. Face slightly turning a low peach he turns and stares out the side window. He tries so hard to conceal these thoughts knowing if he thinks about it to much he will begin to get horny."so whatd, what'd you dream about last night m-morty?"

Morty's face grew a deep red and he quickly turned to Rick. "W-w-what are you talking about R-Rick.?" Voice soft and breaking at the thought of him thinking Rick knew about his dream. Not knowing how he would be able to find out, but Rick somehow finds his way to know everything."you walked out the front d-door with a tent in your pants morty" Rick giggled a little as he finished that sentence."dreaming about Jessica?" Rick began to tease letting out more giggles. " N-NO!" Morty yelled out turning an even darker shade of red. "I GOT OVER HER LAST YEAR R-RICK!"   
"J-jeez Morty calm, calm down I'm just pulling at your *uagh* dick," Rick says a bit annoyed. "Can we stop talking about m-my dick.." Morty says soft and shyly looking away an back out the side window. Rick notices that it bothers Morty and would usually continue to bother him but decided not to, and to just let it go." Yeah what, whatever m-morty," Rick says trying not to sound nice.

Rick lands the ship, and Morty grabs his bag throwing it over his shoulder and begins to open the door and climb out. But feels Boney fingers land on his shoulder and pull him back before he can step out of the vehicle. Shocked, Morty turns to Rick. "Hey, hey Morty I just want to say I'm sorry for messing with y-you," what the fuck, Rick was never one to apologise Morty thought. Morty was honestly a bit scared something was wrong with Rick, apologising was not even a part of Rick's vocabulary. "W-what?" Morty said with a puzzled look.

"Look m-morty, I've been a real, a real dick lately and I just want to say I'm sorry okay. ." Rick genuinely look kind of sad as he looked to the floor removing his hand from Morty's shoulder. Morty blushed a little to the sight, Morty got closer to Rick without Rick noticing and kissed his cheek. "It's okay," Morty said and smiled looking into Rick's eyes as he looked up at Morty shocked at what he had just done. Morty then realized as well. "Oh, oh my god R-Rick I'm so s-sorry," Morty said eyes growing wide and began backing up. Rick wasn't the lovely type, not to Morty's knowledge. Morty began to run towards the door to the garage and opened it to leave into the house. " M-morty wait!" Rick called out as Morty shut the door behind him.

Morty raced upstairs to his room, he slammed the door behind him, body pressed back against it. His face grew insanely red, eyes as wide as they could be. Oh my god, he thought. He threw his bag towards his desk and ran up to his mirror. Staring at his face. 'why am I like this' he thought to himself, eyes beginning to water. 'im his grandson for crying out loud, it's so wrong, and he probably doesn't even feel the same way' he continued to cut into his heart. He fell to the ground, eyes shut trying to stop crying.

There's no point in hurting yourself.

The thought echoed in his head. His eyes widen, " there's no point in hurt myself," he said aloud. He loved Rick, more than as a family member. He wanted Rick, wanted to be held by Rick, he wanted to be the center of Rick's attention, the only thing that he would worry about. Morty got up, looking in his closet and grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top. He needed time to think so he thought taking a nice hot shower would help.

The steaming hot water pressed into Morty's skin. The room was smoky, the air was thick and warm. Just the way Morty liked it. The water felt nice on his skin. He lifted his head and washed off. He was going to tell Rick how he felt. There was no point in hurting himself about something he doesn't even know. He didn't know if Rick would accept it and deal with it, or if he would felt the same, or if Rick would just leave him. He was scared, but he needed to know. He would rather be hurt by the truth then just his anxiety getting Worked up. 

He wanted Rick to touch him so badly. He just wants to feel Rick's lips pressed up against his. He wants Rick to be his. Him taking notice to his now growing erection. Since he was in the shower already he didn't mind jerking off, cause he could easily just rinse off and clean up. Morty lifted his arm pressing his thumb against the slit of the head rubbing it softly as pre-cum leaked out.Morty moaned out. He wasn't scared to moan loudly due to the shower being loud enough to where is should conceal the sounds escaping his body. He began to slide his had down his shaft and began to pump himself growing faster and faster in speed. He could feel the tightness growing inside his stomach. Growing more and more intense the longer he proceeded to pump his dick. "R-rick.." Morty moan out, the thought of Rick was the only thing in his mind. The only person ever on his mind. He was close. His other hand free, he grabbed the small shelf in the shower holding himself up. This was amazing, probably the best he's felt yet. It was growing so intense he could feel it begin to rise and he was about to cum letting out an even louder moan. "Ah. . R-rick" he moad, on the edge of cumming when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"M-morty are you, are you*uagh* alright in there?" The sound of Rick's voice peirced through the door as it began to open. Morty began to freak out, almost falling over grabbing ahold of the curtain thinking Rick heard him. " Y-Yeah I'm f-fine," Morty called out panicking. "Don't, don't come in!" He yelled voice cracking.

"Oh calm down m-morty I just need to grab something from, from the medicine cabinet." Rick said as he walked in closing the door behind him. Morty heard a faint click sound. Rick had locked the door.

"R-rick, did, did you uhm, lock the door?" Morty asked out a little scared. The footsteps of Rick grew louder as he grew closer and closer to the shower curtain. Morty could see the shadow of Rick on the curtain. He covered his privates as best as possible hoping that Rick wasn't able to see him. 

"Calm,calm down m-morty," Rick softly said as he sat onto the toliet that was right next to the shower. Hot water still peletting into Morty's skin. Rick flushed the toilet, the sound echoed through the bathroom, and the water in the shower grew incredibly hot. So hot it burned Morty and he frantically jumped out of the shower still covering himself, tripping over the tub falling onto the ground.

"What the hell r-rick!" Morty yelled out looking up angerly towards Rick. Rick laughed a little, and stood up helping Morty to his feet. Morty was as burning red. "Morty..," Rick said pulling up Morty's chin to make there eyes looking directly into each other's."Morty!," His mother banged onto the door. " Morty get out here dinner is ready, and if you see Rick tell him it's ready, hurry up!" Rick turned to the door, and Morty quickly pulled on the clothes he brought in and ran out the door.  
"Fuck," Rick thought aloud.


	3. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a decent fanfic ;u; I tried

Morty had no appetite, he just kept grazing his fork against the steak his mother had cooked for dinner. "Morty sweetie are you alright?" His mother said in a worried tone. Morty looked up towards his mother and looked around at everyone sitting at the table. All eyes were on him. "Y-Yeah mom, I'm im fine," he said softly. Beth looked over towards Jerry giving him a sad look hoping he would step in. "Morty, it's okay to feel sad," Jerry said. 

"Oh geez here we, *uagh* here we go," Rick says annoyed. "What rick? If the boys upset he should talk about it, not just, just hide his feelings!" Jerry yells out towards Rick, giving each other death glares.

He should talk about it not hide his feelings. The thought lingering his mind.

"Actually d-dad, yeah, there is something bothering me..," Morty looks down towards his lap, Jerry and Rick looking over in shock.

"Well, uhm, lets talk about it?" Jerry says more as a question then seriousness. "I-i uhm," Morty beginning to blush a little. " I uh like this person and uhm, and I'm afraid they'll hate me if I tell them..," Morty beings to tear up slightly. Rick looking at him eyes widening knowing it's about him. Jerry turning to Beth and looking back. " Well, uhm..," Jerry says confused. Jerry isn't good at talking, or well most stuff. But he tries to help. " I suggest telling them m-morty, you won't find out if they like you or not unless you tell them," Jerry says slowly but goes to finish the sentence off more proudly.

" But, there's a p-problem..," Morty speaks softly. "To most people, it would be considered wrong..," Morty coughed, tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh sweetie," Beth says getting up and crouching next to Morty. " If you love someone, you shouldn't care what others think," Morty's eyes look up at his mother, a nice warm smile across her face warms Morty. He smiles a little wiping the tears off his face. "As long as you love them, it doesn't matter what others think, just go with what your heart says," Beth grabbing Morty's hands and looking into his eyes. Morty smiles blushing a little more." T-thanks," Morty hugs Beth, and gets up and walks up to his room.

Beth looks up and Jerry and they both smile, thinking a job well done. But Rick, oh Rick. He Was lost in his mind. If you really loved someone you shouldn't care what they think he thought. Beth had a good point but she didn't realize what she had just done. Rick knew it was wrong to like Morty, but he couldn't help it. The little shit was always with him. He loved the boy more than anything. He wanted to protect Morty. He wanted Morty to be safe and secure. Rick stood up taking his and the plate Morty left on the table into the kitchen scrapping off the leftovers into the trash and gently placing them into the sink. "That was amazing sweetie," Rick smiles and looks at Beth.

Morty sat on his bed looking out the window. 'tell them how you feel' he thought. Morty knew something was up with Rick. He was acting more strange then usual. Why did he do that in the bathroom? He thought to himself. He imagened Rick lifting up his chin again and glaring into his eyes, he loved his eyes. He concluded that Rick was seeing if Morty was okay due to him storming off earlier, or him being mad and was about to beat him up. That sent chills up his spine. Morty was so confused. The past day had been a whole mess. Starting from his dream and then to the ship and then the shower and it was all just horrible.

Morty layed back with his head resting onto his pillow, and pulled the blankets up over his ears turning over to where his head was into the cusions of the bed. He closed his eyes thinking about Rick, imagening himself telling Rick how he feels, and Rick spreading his arms out for a welcoming hug and Morty going up and hugging him. Both so happy with smiles spread across his face. Morty began to drift off to sleep.  
"Morty.." he began to hear soft whispers.  
"Hey, hey m-morty*uagh*."  
Morty heard a faint voice, eyes twitching a little bit to the sound filling the room. "Moooorty." He heard again finally opening his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dark that was creeping around him. Jumping to the sight of seeing a silhouette formed at the opposite end of his bed. Back pressed against the wall Morty was terrified, squinting his eyes still waiting for them to adjust. "M-morty are you, are you awake?" It was Rick, his eyes adjusting seeing the low colors of Rick in the small amount of light coming through the window besides him.

"Rick?" Morty said puzzled on why Rick is here in the middle of the night. Looking over to the window seeing the clock reading '4:00am.'  
"Rick it's 4 in the morning I have, I have school soon," Morty says while yawning. "No you dont, it's, it's Saturday." Rick assures him. "Fine, what Rick, w-what do you want,"Morty relaxed and get my comfortable crawling back into bed closing his eyes. Rick scoots around the bed next to Morty with his eye on his sleepy face. "You," Rick says softly. Morty's eyes open fast widening. Face growing hotter then ever. "R-rick-" Morty begins to sit back up when Rick grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls his face is for a hard kiss on the lips. Morty stunned from how quick that happened, pulling back from Rick. 

"Fuck, I'm I'm so sorry Morty I just, I just thought the whole crush thing was about m-me..," Rick said disappointed and looking down towards the wooden floor. "I'm I'm sorry, sorry for.. fuck. I've fucked up real good this-this time. .," Rick stands up turning around beginning to exit the room when he feels a hand grab him. Rick turns back looking at Morty with a shocked expression. "W-what..," he says. "R-rick, I-i love you..," the silence fills the room as the taller one stares down to Morty glaring down trying to not show his face. The moon light shine over Rick's face revealing small tears forming in his eyes, His face was glowing. "More than family..," he trails off turning to his side embarrassed a his hand falls from Rick's. Rick neals down looking at Morty grabbing his chin turning his head towards him making him look directly into his eyes. "I love you too morty," Rick says out before kissing the smaller one softly on the lips. Morty tears up from happiness closing his eyes enjoying the moment. Until a thought came to mind. What if this is just another dream. What if he was just dreaming again. Rick pulled back looking at morty. "Are you okay?" He asked. Morty looked up at him. "Yeah uhm, just hoping this isn't a dream again.." Morty says. "Again?" Rick asks. Morty face begin to burn again. " Is that when you ran out the door with a-" Morty stopped him there with a hard kiss in the lips. Rick shut up not protesting pushed the boy back onto his back and climbing on top of him. Morty let out a small moan as Rick accident grazed his knee over the boys crotch while climbing up. Rick pulled there lips apart staring doing at the younger ones crotch realizing the huge bulge formed in the boys shorts. Looking back up at Morty who's head was turned to the side as he covered his face with his arm trying to hide himself blushing like crazy. Rick took this opportunity to bite down on Morty's neck, and Morty yelped out a moan. Rick felt his pants begin to tighten. He sucked the boys neck and moved to his collar bones doing the same, Morty letting out small moans over and over.rick slid his boney hands into the boys shirt as he sucked on his collarbone. His hands grazed his nipples and Morty let out a loud moan. Rick looked up grinning pulling up Morty's shirt and began to kiss his neck and going lower and lower with each kiss until he got to one of Morty's nipples, gently grazing his tongue across the top of it. "Rick..," Morty moan out. Rick felt his pants get as tight as possible. He needed Morty. He felt hands glide through his thin blue hair. He loved the feeling. He lightly bit down on Morty nipple making him squeeze his hair and yank it back. Rick let go of his nipple and let out a soft moan. Morty looked at him shocked. Morty found out one of his grandfathers kinks. Hair pulling. Rick slipped off Morty's shirt and threw it across the room, proceeding to slid his hands under the boy's back lifting him up to sit onto his lap, legs spread on both sides of rick. Rick began to suck Morty's nipples again while playing with the other with one of his hands and using the other hand to hold Morty up onto him.morty began to grind onto Rick. Rubbing his crotch on Rick's stomach rubbing Rick's shirt up and down onto him. Rick was fully hard now.

Rick looked up at Morty, still grinding on Rick, and grabbed his butt and squeezed hard. Morty shot his head back moaning, giving Rick the perfect opportunity to bite down on his neck another time, Morty letting out even louder moans now. Rick pulled away, " Morty keep-keep it down do you want your parents to hear us?" He said quitely.morty lifted up his arm biting down on his finger holding in his moans, to just have Rick pull his arm off his mouth and push him down onto the bed, hovering over him.

"I didn't say not to moan," Rick said suductively looking Morty in his eyes. Rick leaned down kissing Morty. Morty's lips were soft and swollen from all the kissing. He began trailing his tounge along Morty's lower lip asking for approval to roam his mouth. Morty accepted opening his mouth slowly to have Rick quickly piercing his tounge into the smaller ones mouth. They layed there sloppily making out as Rick began to slid his hands down Morty's torso and into his boxers over his hips grabbing his hip bones tight. Morty thrusted his hips up moaning into Rick's mouth. Just the right reaction Rick was hoping for.  
Rick slid off Morty's boxers revealing his length. Rick kisses Morty's chin, then his jaw, then neck and proceeded to go low and lower until he kissed right above Morty's dick feeling it twitch under his chin.

"R-rick, p-please," Morty moaned out begging Rick to suck him off. "Tell me how much you want it ," Rick pulled up looking Morty in his lustful eyes. " Rick...," Morty pouting. Rick glazed his tounge from the bottom of mortys shaft to the top getting up to looked at Morty as he bucked his hips up from Rick getting up. "R-rick suck me dry!" He yelled covering his face turning the side. Rick grinned, going down taking Morty's full length into his mouth with one try. Morty yelled out a moan covering his mouth knowing he was too loud. Rick didn't like that. He reached up grabbing both Morty's arms and holding them down as he continued to move his head up and down on Morty's dick. Morty kept hitting the back of ricks throat moaning out each time he took him into his mouth. This felt way better then sitting alone and jacking off to some shitty porno he thought.

"Ah! R-rick," Morty jerked his hips up, thrusting into Rick's mouth making him gag a little bit. Rick didn't mind, Morty was a moaning mess and it was hot. "I'm, im-," Rick pulled off of Morty letting go of his arms. Morty whined looking up at Rick. "Rick..,"

"You can't cum till I say so," Rick says, sending chills up Morty's spine. So hot, he thought. Rick sat up unbuttoning his Jeans, yanking them off and throwing over to where he threw Morty's shirt too, also taking off his shirt. All that was left on was a pair of boxers that looked way to tight on him. Morty looked at him amazed. " Like what you see?" Rick said lifting his eyebrow. Morty nodding almost drooling to the sight of his grandfather. Rick slowly took off his boxers releasing his over sized member. Throwing his boxers somewhere off in the distance. Morty couldn't take his eyes off it. He was amazed at how huge it was. Morty thought he was a good size but damn! Was Rick big.

"Are you going to sit there, or return the favor?" Morty looks up at Rick who's face was red. Morty hadn't seen Rick like this before and oh man did he love the sight. Morty sat up crawling towards the older mans crotch. Rick watching closely. "Rick i-ive never done this before so i-," Rick cuts him off. "It's okay, just try your best baby." Morty's heart raced to the sound of that nickname. Morty drew closer to ricks member and wrapped his hands around the shaft and began to pump him up and down slowly. Rick's eyes rolled back and head falling backwards, moaning Morty's name. "Oh f-fuck morty.." Morty slowly lowered his mouth around the head of Rick's cock and lightly rubbed his tounge across the slit and Rick thrusted upwards causing a low squeal out of Morty. " S-sorry Morty," he moaned out, "Morty removed one hand and slowly began to Bob his head lower and lower onto Rick's member taking more and more each time he came back down wrapping his tounge around the older ones dick. All while moving his hand up and down ricks length. Rick was enjoying himself, he hadn't done something like this in a while. Morty finally took Rick's whole length into his mouth, Rick hitting the back of his throat making him let out a loud moan. Morty felt himself twitch to the sound of pleasure escaping his lovers mouth. "Ah f-fuck Morty.." Morty let go and pulled himself up off Rick and layed back. Rick looking down with a confused look. Morty spreading his legs.

"Please r-rick..," Morty begged. Rick knew exactly what Morty wanted. "Are you s-sure about this? You, you could have your first time be with someone so much better then me Morty.." Rick trailed off. Morty pushed himself up quick inches away from Rick's face. "Rick, I'm in love with YOU," he assured. " I want to be with you forever Rick, I want you to have me and no one else, I want to be your only,"Morty paused, "Rick and Morty for one hundred years," Morty looking into Rick's eyes. They were sparkling with lust. Rick staring at him, the light shines so perfectly on him, he looked so fucking cute, pulling Morty into a rough sloppy kiss arms all-over Morty pushing him back onto the bed. Rick's hands adventuring Morty's body going lower and lower. He rubbed Morty's dick getting cum all over his fingers. He trailed down to Morty's bottom slowly inserting one finger. Morty let of a low moan as his body filled up with pain. He had never experienced something like this and wondered how long it would be painful. "It's going to hurt at first baby," Rick said softly into Morty's ear making Morty moan out to the nickname. He began to slip his finger in and out if Morty until he was able to add another finger. Slowly working his way up too three. Morty was moaning so much it was making Rick twitch in pain. He wants Morty so bad.  
" ah! Please, please Rick.." Morty let out. "Please what baby?" Rick whispered into his ear.

"F-fuck me already," Morty yells out at Rick. Rick couldn't take it no more he lunged in between Morty's legs sliding Morty closer towards him. Rick looked up at Morty looking for his approval and Morty nodded. "Relax baby, this is going to hurt for a minute," Rick said to Morty scared of hurting him to much. Morty closed him eyes trying his best to relax as Rick slowly pressed against his entrance. Rick slowly entered the boy until half of him was inside waiting for Morty to adjust. The boy was squirming around trying to get more of Rick inside him. " Calm down, Im trying to make it hurt less,"  
" I don't care Rick just fuck me!" Morty called out, And with that Rick thrusted the rest of himself into Morty as Morty arched his back up moaning loudly. Rick began to slid in and out of Morty over and over until he hit a spot making Morty cry in pleasure. Morty wanted it so bad so Rick was going to give it to him. Rick began to abuse this spot with ever harsh thrust into the boy. Morty couldn't stop moaning Rick's name. He was getting close Rick knew it. Rick reached his hand onto his lovers dick and began moving his hand up and down making Morty feel even more pleasure. He slid his thumb over the slit making Morty buck up in pleasure. He was close, thrusting into Rick's hand as Rick was pounding hard into him. With more thrust Rick came into Morty's ass sending a wave of pleasure into Morty pushing him over the edge making him cum into Rick's hand and onto his own chest. Rick fell onto Morty, both panting and sweating. They layed there for a Moment and Rick slowly pulled out of Morty letting all the juices flow out of Morty causing him more pleasure. Rick crawled up next to Morty lying one arm under Morty's neck, and Morty curled up into Rick's chest wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Rick," Morty whispered into his lovers chest. Rick reached his hand into Morty's hair and began to play with it.  
Rick was never the lovely dovey type, yet everything felt so different with Morty.  
" I love you too morty," he said as they both trailed off to sleep


End file.
